The research is directed towards the phytochemical study of plants that have tumor inhibitory activity as shown in screening assays. By fractionation of extracts using various separation methods and guided by biological assays, active fractions can be identified and concentrated, leading to isolation of the active components of the plant. Compounds isolated during the research will be characterized, and those of novel structure further studied and their chemical properties recorded.